


True Love

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: Rose Tyler decides to ask her mother for help sbout her feelings for the Doctor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 2





	True Love

"How do you even know he's 'the one'?" Jackie asked her daughter. "How do you know that when he's done with you he's not gonna drop you back here?"

Rose and The Doctor had started dating after their trip to New Earth. He took her on many dates and made Rose feel special. They even shared a bed. Rose said he was her true love, but Jackie wasn't sure.

But Rose knew.

She knew inside her hear he was the one, her one. He made her feel amazing, like a princess. Even on her worst days, he would always be right beside her to cheer her up, as she would do for him. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They couldn't be separated. The love and bod they held was so strong, and that's what Rose knew.

"Mum, I know he's the one because he's made me feel like the best girl in the universe, he treats me better than Jimmy ever could. I can't be without him." Rose sighed. "You know that tingly feeling you get in your heart when you find the guy you know's the one, your soulmate?"

Jackie sighed and took Rose's hand. "Yes, I do." Her tone was more serious. "I felt it when I met your father. I felt it again, except stronger, on our wedding day. So, if you really feel it and you think he's the one, go for it."

Rose smiled. "Thanks, Mum." She hugged her mother.

But what they didn't know was that The Doctor was listening through the door.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Do you, Doctor, take Rose Tyler as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said. A tear ran down Rose's cheek and The Doctor wiped it away with his thumb.

"And do you, Rose Tyler, take The Doctor as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Rose said, her voice a little more above a whisper.

They exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

They kissed, and they both felt the strong tingling sensation in their hearts.


End file.
